


no need

by nsofties



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Lawyers, M/M, Mentioned Bae Joohyun | Irene, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Mentioned Park Jinyoung | Jr. - Freeform, Mentioned Son Seungwon | Wendy, No Angst, Roommates, Snapshots, Strangers to Lovers, rated for language, they curse like sailors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsofties/pseuds/nsofties
Summary: They don’t really see the point of putting a label onthis- whateverthisis. All they know is that it’s nice to come home to a friendly face at the end of the day.





	no need

**Author's Note:**

> lots and lots and lots of swearing.  
> this was supposed to be 1500 words.  
> not beta'd even though i had someone who offered. oops  
> i read through it once and deemed it ok to post sorry about that.

 

Starting a new job in a new city with no familiar faces is  _ weird _ . Doyoung would want to curl up into a ball and weep from the piercing stares of his new coworkers if he didn’t have someone else beside him - Jaehyun Jung. The name was _ vaguely  _ familiar, but Doyoung never really intended on putting a face to the name. He failed the bar exam once, barely squeezing by the second time. He didn’t have time to learn about the competition.

The office is small and Doyoung is grateful for that - less names to learn, less internal competition, more opportunities. Or that’s the way he’s choosing to see it, anyways. The names of his new coworkers flit in and out of his mind as they all introduce themselves. It’s not that Doyoung doesn’t  _ want _ to learn their names - he does, for a matter of fact. It’s just that the whole idea of standing in front of a bunch of strangers never truly went well for Doyoung when he wasn’t prepared.

They introduce themselves and Doyoung’s mind falters for a moment as Jaehyun’s baritone voice catches him off guard. It’s both simultaneously a miss and a match with his appearance. Soft cheeks and wide eyes, but strong shoulders and stiff posture. There are pleasantries until their boss, Junmyeon, gestures towards their offices and suggests that perhaps they take the day to settle in.

Doyoung doesn’t spare him a glance as he shoulders open his door to start unpacking his boxes. Regardless, Jaehyun smiles and copies him, carrying his boxes into his office as Junmyeon holds the door open for him, offering a friendly good luck before strolling back to his own room. Jaehyun pretends not to notice the tension as he sifts through his boxes, choosing to organize his books first, mind flitting around the events of the morning. It felt a little bit like fate ending up here.

Jaehyun had immediately felt his shoulders relax as he saw the familiar face of Doyoung Kim - a former upperclassman from law school. The name is somewhat of a distant memory - top of his class, failed the bar exam the first go-around. They entered the exam at the same time, Jaehyun recalls. Doyoung had looked like a mess, fingers running through the previously perfectly combed locks, now pointing in every which direction. Jaehyun remembers thinking one word:  _ Cute _ .

Their offices are beside one another and Jaehyun thinks that if he sits still, he can hear Doyoung muttering to himself, the thumping of books and frames being placed on shelves audible in the silence. Jaehyun hopes they’ll be good friends.

 

 

 

Doyoung  _ abhors _ mornings. They’re the bane of his existence, and he wishes that the world could start closer to ten in the morning instead of seven. The large black coffee, two sugars, no cream, sits on his desk, steam gently rising into the air. He knows his face is settled into a frown until there’s a knock at his door, Jaehyun popping his head in and raising his own mug in the air.

“What’s got you down, huh?” asks Jaehyun, leaning against the doorway. Doyoung mentally curses the way that Jaehyun pushes open his jacket, free hand resting on his hip. He may be a hardass, but Doyoung is  _ not _ a dumbass and can appreciate when someone is fucking hot. Especially when it’s Jaehyun Jung.

In a desperate attempt to quell the thoughts running through his brain, he picks up his coffee and takes a long swig, eyes tearing up. “ _ Fuck _ !” he mutters. “Burned my fucking tongue.”

“Yeah. That’s what happens when you drink super fucking hot coffee, you know.”

_ You’re super fucking hot _ , supplies Doyoung’s brain, bringing all thought processes to an abrupt stop. It’s almost as if his brain decided to restart. He blinks several times until he can focus again on Jaehyun, who now sits comfortably in one of the chairs across from him. “We’re not supposed to be  _ socializing _ , you know,” hisses Doyoung. He inwardly cringes at the crack in his voice.

“ _ Relax _ . Who stuck a fucking stick up your ass, huh?”

“In case you  _ forgot _ , we’re not really  _ hired _ yet, Jung. We’re still in that testing period.”

“Please. Not hiring either of us would be a cardinal sin... or something.”

“I can’t believe you got a higher score on the bar exam than me. Is this some kind of cruel joke?” Doyoung resists the urge to muss his hair up, hand stopping midway. He chooses instead to groan, leaning back in his chair.

“What? Can’t mess up the gel? You know, you look a lot friendlier when your hair isn’t cemented to your scalp.”

“Then the gel is doing its job,” replies Doyoung, rolling his eyes.

Jaehyun places his mug on the desk and scoots the chair closer, watching as Doyoung pulls a coaster from a drawer. “Of  _ course _ you have fucking coasters.”

“I’m not a  _ Neanderthal _ , thanks.”

“Fuck  _ off _ .  _ Anyways _ , as I was going to say before you so  _ rudely _ interrupted me.” Jaehyun pauses for effect and watches as Doyoung heaves a sigh, scooting closer to his desk. He leans his head on his hand and Jaehyun lets his eyes trail his neck before smiling. He’s giving Doyoung a chance to interject - to kick him out, tell him to leave. Jaehyun knows that he won’t - but he gives him the opportunity, anyways. “Taeyong invited a few people from our university who passed the bar exam out for drinks on Friday. You in?”

“Is this a forced invitation or a genuine invitation? I know for a fact Lee and his friends weren’t my biggest fans in university.”

“That’s because you would fucking run your mouth and act like a know-it-all. Which, yeah, you  _ do _ know it all. Doesn’t mean you have to rub it in our faces.” Before Doyoung can respond, which Jaehyun can  _ tell _ he wants to, from the way his neck is turning red and he takes a deep breath, he steamrolls forward. “But this is a friendly invitation because we’re all fucking adults and can move on. Can  _ you _ ?”

“Why are you posing it like a challenge? Sure, I’m in. I’ll put it in my planner.”

“Fuckin’  _ nerd _ . Of course you have a planner.”

“I’m going to ignore that in favor of letting you know it’s about seven minutes until Junmyeon usually arrives.”

Picking up his mug, Jaehyun raises it in a parting salute. “Thanks for the reminder, sweetheart. Looking forward to drinks on Friday.”

“Just  _ please _ get out of my office.”

“Don’t miss me too much!”

Jaehyun smiles to himself as he sits down in his chair. The silence is punctuated by the sound of Doyoung next door, aggressively opening and closing drawers. He decides that Doyoung has a very pretty neck and hands.

 

 

 

“And  _ then _ fucking Seo took his law school degree from fucking  _ Harvard _ out of the drawer and said to the man, ‘Is this proof enough of my competence or do you want to critique me  _ again _ ?’ Shut him the fuck up!” Yuta Nakamoto clutches his stomach, laughing raucously as he retells the story.

“Why don’t you just keep it hanging up somewhere, Johnny?” asks Taeyong, nibbling on his lip anxiously.

“It’s more dramatic when I pull it out of my drawer. Rub it right in those fucking CEO’s faces.” Before anyone can comment, a smirk spreads across his face. “Well, well, well. Look what the fuckin’ cat dragged in, boys. Is that  _ Doyoung Kim _ I see? Joining us  _ plebs _ for drinks?”

“Fuck off, Seo. I didn’t come here for your annoying commentary.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Retract your claws, kitty. No need.”

“Can you  _ not _ fucking antagonize the poor man? Hey, Doyoung.”

“Kun. How’s family law treating you? Taeyong, too, right? You both went into family law.” Doyoung pointedly ignores Johnny as he rolls his eyes. He never was the biggest fan of Youngho Seo - or Johnny, or however the fuck he wanted to be addressed. Going off to law school at Harvard had flipped some asshole switch in his brain. Doyoung still doesn’t know what Taeil sees in him.

“Divorces are fucking  _ crazy _ , Doyoung.  _ Crazy _ . I mean, some are okay. Like, you know, the people who just aren’t jiving anymore or whatever. But this one dude drove a  _ car  _ through his soon-to-be-ex-wife’s  _ living room _ while she was at work! Like what the  _ fuck _ !” says Taeyong, waving his arms around.

“I deal more with things like adoption. I don’t see crazy shit like that,” says Kun, shaking his head. “The thought makes me shudder.”

“You and Jae haven’t had to see any crazy shit yet, huh?”

“Nah. Still in our trial period,” says Doyoung. “Speaking of which, where the fuck  _ is _ Jung? He’s the one who told me to come out in the first place.”

“He lives pretty far out into the city. Bit of a ride for him and he didn’t want to come in his suit. Didn’t want to, and I quote, ‘ _ Look like all of you stuffy motherfuckers _ ,’” replies Yuta with a roll of his eyes. “The fuckin’  _ audacity _ .”

Johnny’s attention roams until he notices someone, a smirk crossing his face. Lifting his beer, he lets out a loud laugh. “And here comes the man of the hour. Yuta was just cursing you out.”

“Damn fuckin’ right I was! Jesus Christ, are you really wearing a fucking Hawaiian shirt, Jae? What are we, eighteen and in a frat again?”

“I look fuckin’  _ good _ thanks,” retorts Jaehyun, squeezing up to the table between Doyoung and Kun. 

Taking a sip of his beer, Doyoung rolls his eyes, ignoring the fact that his brain is  _ certainly _ not cooperating with him at the moment. What Jaehyun is wearing has to be the  _ ugliest _ shirt Doyoung has ever seen. It looks like some god-awful mix between a hand-me-down and those clothing lines that purposefully look outdated. Doyoung is pissed. Jaehyun looks fucking good. Better than good. Doyoung hates working with a real-life Adonis.

“You two are coworkers, right? How’s that goin’ for you?”

“Absolutely  _ fantastic _ , thank you. We’re happily in love.” Jaehyun says this and eyes Doyoung, who gives no reaction other than a noncommittal grunt. Dissatisfied, Jaehyun pinches his side. Doyoung chokes on his beer and Kun slaps his back with a loud laugh.

“In your fucking  _ dreams _ , Jung,” he manages to choke out, scowling.

“C’mon, Jae. We all know Doyoung hasn’t dated since uni,” says Yuta. “I don’t think he even has the capacity for feelings.”

“Jinyoung was a good guy. Don’t drag him into this shit-show.”

“ _ Anyways _ , for real. How is it?” asks Taeyong, leaning on the table with bright eyes. “Also, I really  _ am _ glad to see you here, Doyoung. I always thought you hated us!”

“Never hated any of you,” responds Doyoung defensively. “I was just… a bit of a hardass in law school.”

“A  _ bit _ ?” asks Jaehyun with a snort.

“Shut  _ up _ , Jung.” Jaehyun pinches his side again and he jerks away, jostling Kun. “Sorry.”

“What’s he doing? Grabbing your ass or some shit?” asks Johnny with a snort.

“I fucking  _ wish _ . That’d be better than what he  _ is _ doing.”

“Is this an open invitation?” Jaehyun wiggles his eyebrows and Doyoung curses under his breath. He should look  _ stupid _ , not fucking hot.

“No, that isn’t a fucking invitation to grab my ass.”

Jaehyun throws his head back and laughs, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I was  _ kidding _ . Lighten up, sweetheart. You always have that stick up your ass. You can relax, you know. We’re all friends here.” He can’t help the way his gaze settles on Doyoung’s lips. He wanted them to be good friends, but maybe they aren’t cut out for it. He doesn’t mind, either way.

 

 

 

Doyoung groans, rolling over. “I feel fucking  _ sick _ ,” he mutters into his pillow. The familiar scent of the ocean breeze dryer sheets he use greets him and he feels  _ sick  _ sick, sucking in a deep breath of fabric-scented air. His arm and leg hangs off the edge of the bed and he grumbles to himself through clenched teeth. Drunk Doyoung always had weird habits.

“Morning, sunshine. Can I get up now?”

_ Pause _ . He can see the light from behind closed lids, a headache already building. He takes the chance, prying open an eye. Doyoung immediately wants to shove his head through a closed window. Preferably the one right next to his head. “What. The  _ fuck _ ,” he grits out. Nausea hits again and he lets his head fall back onto the pillow.

“You know, you’re a chatty drunk,” teases Jaehyun. “I’m flattered you think I have a nice ass.”

“Jesus  _ fucking _ Christ. Did we…?”

“Oh, no. I would never take advantage of someone drunk - seriously. I dragged you back to your apartment  _ per your request _ , and then you clung to me with a vice grip I honestly didn’t think your scrawny body had in you.” Jaehyun’s smile is teasing as Doyoung cracks an eye open to glare at him again. Doyoung  _ hates _ him. Hates his stupid fucking dimples and nice hair and broad shoulders. “Want me to make you breakfast, you big baby?”

“I don’t think I should eat anything.” Doyoung stiffens at the sudden sensation of fingers combing through his hair.

“You really do look better with your hair relaxed, you know. All that gel can’t be good for it, anyways.”

“What are you doing?”

“ _ Relax _ . Jesus, you’re always so uptight. Do you see a chiropractor? I think you should. Or maybe an acupuncturist? A masseuse?”

“I don’t have time. Or money.” He pauses for a moment before frowning. “Don’t even think about it. I know what’s going through your head.”

“I mean, I’m just thinking that I could give  _ you _ a massage and you could give  _ me _ one -”

“Shut up or I’m going to vomit. Literally and figuratively. What time is it?”

There’s the soft sound of fabric rustling as Jaehyun slides out of bed, reaching for his phone that sits on Doyoung’s bedside table. “Hm. Eleven in the morning.”

“Shit! Shut the _ fuck _ up!” He bolts up, eyes wide, before nausea hits and he clenches them closed. His jaw hurts from grinding his teeth together as he fights the urge to vomit.  _ Fuck Jaehyung Jung _ , thinks Doyoung as he flops back into bed. He doesn’t have the energy - or animosity, if he’s being honest - to snap at Jaehyun as he lays back down next to him.  _ Fuck Jaehyun and his nice fucking ass and smile and just overall being carved by the gods. Who gave him the fucking right _ .

“Go back to sleep,” mutters Jaehyun, closing his own eyes. “After you sleep away the rest of your hangover, I’ll UberEats us wings or something.”

He listens to Doyoung mutter something that sounds like,  _ Fuck you, Jung _ , into his pillow before his breathing evens out. Jaehyun doesn’t sleep - it’s not surprising and it’s not like he had any intention to go back to bed. Instead, he watches the slow rise and fall of Doyoung’s back, the tour dates for some indie band fading in and out of legibility. His hand reaches up and he cards his fingers through Doyoung’s hair.

His phone buzzes on the side table a few times, but Jaehyun chooses to ignore it, enjoying the otherwise stagnant silence. Occasionally a small snore will escape Doyoung and he’ll stifle a laugh, watching the intensity of the sunlight peeking through the shades change as time went on. A few years ago, Jaehyun probably would’ve been eager to leave, desperate to get out of whatever situation he had drunkenly found himself in. It’s weird being on the other side. But he doesn’t hate it, taking care of Doyoung and watching him sleep soundly.

Jaehyun isn’t sure what they are - if there’s a label that’s needed. It’s only been a few months. All he knows is that in this moment, he feels peaceful.

 

 

 

When Doyoung walks into the meeting, he’s startled to see a muffin in front of the chair he typically sits in. He looks around in confusion to find the source. Joohyun none-too-subtly gestures to Jaehyun, who grins.  _ Fucking dimples _ . Doyoung spends half the meeting wondering how exactly to get even with Jaehyun. He  _ hates _ owing people, which is why he shows up to work the next day, two coffees in hand.

“That reliant on coffee  _ already _ , Kim? You’re in a world of hurt if that’s the case,” laughs Seungwon.

“If anything, I’ve been drinking less coffee,” retorts Doyoung. Jaehyun looks up at him in surprise when he loudly kicks open his door, placing the coffee down and following it up with the bag full of creamer and sugar tucked under his arm. “Thank you for the muffin.”

Jaehyun can’t get a word in as Doyoung resolutely stomps out, ignoring the teasing glances from the others. The cycle continues, Jaehyun bringing Doyoung muffins for meetings and Doyoung bringing him coffee in return. Eventually it escalates into the two of them getting breakfast together at the local cafe. Jungwoo, the secretary, sees them together one morning and simply tosses them a knowing glance before taking his caramel macchiato and walking out the door.

Breakfasts turned into lunches and lunches turned into dinners, sharp comebacks now evenly mixed with soft smiles and gentle touches. They’re a year into their jobs, officially employees at the firm, when Jaehyun brings it up.

“What do you say about being roommates?”

“What?” asks Doyoung, mouth full of salad. “ _ Roommates? _ ”

“C’mon. Rent is super fucking expensive, we’re eligible bachelors… Splitting rent would be  _ way _ fuckin’ cheaper  _ and _ nicer than the shitholes we’re living in right now.”

“I quite like my little apartment, thank you very much.” Doyoung sniffs, aggressively spearing a cucumber.

“Right. That’s why you called me up this morning on your commute to bitch about the water pressure and power outages.”

“Uh huh.”

“Anyways, I’ll send you the apartments I was looking at. I think some of them would be up to snuff for you. The cheaper ones are just as nice, but farther out of the city. I don’t mind a long commute - mine is already pretty long - but I foresee you preferring a closer apartment, yeah? Since you sleep like a fucking rock.”

“ _ Fuck off _ .”

“We can take a look at them sometime this weekend. Try not to get  _ too _ drunk this Friday, Doie.” Doyoung’s mouth hangs open at the nickname and Jaehyun reaches forward with a smile, closing it. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“,,, I’m gonna kick your ass one day, Jung.”

“Looking forward to it, baby. But, for real. Think about it. Rent would be cheaper and we wouldn’t be bad roommates.”

Jaehyun watches as Doyoung carefully places his fork down, folding his hands together. Yes, Jaehyun is undoubtedly a fan of Doyoung’s hands. The clearing of his throat startles Jaehyun’s gaze back up to Doyoung’s face, which currently has an unimpressed expression. “I agree we wouldn’t be bad roommates in terms of  _ personality _ compatibility, but what about  _ living style _ ? Are you tidy? Dirty? Do you sleep early? Are you a light sleeper? Deep sleeper?”

Rolling his eyes, he leans back in the hard plastic chair. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ve stayed at your place plenty of times. We’d be fine. But, if you’re that concerned, I’m a light sleeper. I’m pretty minimalist because I can’t be troubled with bullshit, so I’m neat. I don’t really cook, though.” Doyoung eyes his take-out bag and hums. “We’d be fine.”

“... Right.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Homicide.”

“ _ Relax _ . We’re gonna be great roommates.”

“... Fine.”

Doyoung pouts and Jaehyun squashes the temptation to reach out and smooth it away. He pauses and realizes - he really likes Doyoung’s lips, too.

 

 

 

Wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, Doyoung looks at the relatively spacious apartment with pleasure. They had compromised - somewhere not too far, not too close. Two bedrooms at the end of a short hall. Jaehyun had shrugged at that, muttering something about  _ never sleeping in his own bed lately, anyways _ , but Doyoung had chosen to ignore him. He shoves boxes out of the way with his foot as he hears Johnny and Jaehyun shouting at one another.

“ _ No _ , you stupid  _ fuck _ ,  _ you _ back into the apartment and  _ I _ follow.”

“You know I fucking suck at walking backwards!  _ You  _ do it!”

“You were laughing your fucking ass off at me slamming my head in the U-Haul five minutes ago and you think  _ I’m _ the less clumsy one? Are you dumb as shit?”

“Can  _ one of you _ just fucking move so we can get the futon in here?”

“Well, I don’t see you picking up a finger to help us, princess!” shouts Jaehyun from the hallway.

“You think  _ I _ would be any help? Hardly,” snorts Doyoung, squeezing out of the way as Jaehyun shuffles into the apartment backwards. They barely manage to get the futon into the apartment after several more screaming matches. “Thanks for the help, John. Sorry to steal you from Taeil on a day off.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Taeil’s working today.”

“Right. How’s he like being a teacher?”

“God, he has the patience of a fucking  _ saint _ . He loves teaching. Those little brats are the light of his life.” Johnny groans before taking a long swig of whatever gross, sugary concoction Jaehyun had made them.

“Want one?”

“I’m fine with water, thanks,” replies Doyoung, reaching for his bag. Before he can grab it, Jaehyun is unzipping it, handing him his water bottle. Eyebrow raised, he takes it, taking a sip as Johnny continues to talk.

“My mom’s been on my case again about when I’m going to propose.”

“Well, it has been almost seven years, right?” asks Doyoung, eyes wide. “You two started dating back in uni.”

“Yeah, but I hate the pressure to do that kind of shit. But, I also know Taeil wants to get married, and I’d do anything if it made him happy.”

“Oh, you’re  _ whipped _ whipped,” says Jaehyun with a laugh.

“Shut up. You’ll find someone who makes you feel the same,” bites out Johnny. “Also, this strawberry lemonade isn’t bad. Where’d you learn to make it?”

“It was a good mixer with vodka.”

“Why am I not fuckin’ surprised?” Johnny’s laugh is loud and warm and Doyoung laughs along with him. Jaehyun can’t help but stare at Doyoung when he laughs. It’s not a common sight, and he feels kind of blessed to get to see it, oversized t-shirt hanging low and hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. Yeah, Jaehyun feels  _ very _ blessed.

“It’s not  _ my _ fault being behind the bar made me a  _ skilled _ maker of lemonade.”

“I’m embarrassed to be your roommate.”

Jaehyun peers at him from behind his bangs, smirking. “You sure about that?”

“I’m very sure. I also know Sicheng is still looking for a roommate. I would be more than happy to go stay with him.”

“Ooh. Low blow, man. Bringing up the ex?”

“I’ve been friends with Sicheng longer than I’ve been friends with either of you. Plus, whatever bad blood is left is  _ all _ on you guys. Sicheng could give two fucks.” Doyoung drags out the  _ all _ and Jaehyun feels his mouth dry out as he watches Doyoung swallow after drinking water. Johnny kicks him from behind the divider and he blinks a few times, regaining his thoughts.

“I’m over it,” says Jaehyun with a shrug, feigning nonchalance. “It’s been a few years.”

“And you’ve found someone new,” says Johnny, lips curling into the most annoying smirk Jaehyun has ever had the displeasure of witnessing.

It’s not a  _ complete lie _ , acquiesces Jaehyun. He  _ is _ over Sicheng - it’s not like they were all that serious about their relationship, anyways. It was based more on convenience more than anything else. And, Jaehyun had found someone new. A certain someone who is currently scowling at him, arms crossed, nose twitching, waiting for a response.

“That I have.”

“ _ Anyways _ , before shit gets weird, I should get going.”

“We owe you, John. Come over for dinner sometime or something.”

“Jae can’t cook for shit.”

“Well, I can. So, I’ll cook dinner. Taeil is invited, too.”

“Doyoung home cooking? Taeyong’s raved about it - well, from shit heard through the grapevine, you know. Either way, we’re in. Give us a day and time, and we’ll be here! And it’s not a problem, you know. Glad you’ve lightened up since uni.”

“Yeah, well, shit changes. People change. You know, the whole shbang.” Doyoung shrugs and leans against the wall, arms still crossed. It’s less of a protective mechanism like it was the first time Doyoung spent time with Johnny. It’s more out of comfort, now, an easy way to rest his arms.

Johnny laughs and pats Doyoung on the shoulder. “Yeah. I got you. Well, I should  _ definitely _ get going. Let me know if you want me to send over some of the guys to help you unpack shit. See you.”

Jaehyun watches as Johnny waltzes out the door, closing it securely behind him.

“ _ So _ … what boxes should we start with?”

Doyoung grins at him and Jaehyun’s brain stumbles as his heart skips a beat. He’s fucking  _ doomed _ .

 

 

 

“What’s this?  _ Precious Cargo _ ?” Jaehyun knocks on it with his foot and Doyoung flies out of his room, tackling him to the ground. “What the  _ fuck _ Kim?”

“Touch that box with your gross fucking foot one more time and I’m throwing you out. It’s fucking _Precious_ _Cargo_ and you’re just touching it with your gross feet? Excuse me?” They’re standing now and Doyoung claps his hands together, ridding them of imaginary dust.

He helps Jaehyun up and pretends he isn’t startled when he comes face-to-face with him, their noses barely touching. “ _ Well _ , sweetheart? Gonna tell me what’s in ‘em?”

“None of your business.”

“I mean, it kinda  _ is _ my business if I’m gonna carry this into your room.”

“It’s just…  _ valuables _ .”

“Yeah, alright.” Jaehyun pauses before a smirk spreads across his face. “I’m opening it.”

“No!”

“Oh my God. You fuckin’  _ nerd _ .” Doyoung peers over Jaehyun’s shoulder wordlessly at his pride and joy - an extensive collection of Spiderman comics, all individually wrapped in plastic and held flat with cardboard strips. “You packed these better than you packed all your glassware.”

“I can buy a cheap set of cups on the internet but these… these are  _ priceless _ ,” he hisses.

“... Right. I’ll just put them in your room, then.” Doyoung watches him warily as he picks up the box, shuffling into his room before he returns, wide-eyed. “Holy  _ shit _ . You’re almost fully unpacked.”

“It’s called being  _ productive _ , Jung. Look it up in the dictionary sometime.”

“Oh,  _ fuck off _ . Since you’re almost finished, help me out here. I didn’t label my boxes well. Uh uh, come here.” Jaehyun grabs his wrist before he can run back to his room and tugs him towards a tower of boxes in the middle of the living room -  _ their _ living room, now. “Here. Look at this one. It’s pretty light.”

Doyoung takes it from him and reaches for the box-cutter, slashing at the packing tape. He sighs as he examines the contents of the box. “ _ Really _ ? Fucking  _ really _ ? You still have all this shit from uni?”

Throwing his arm around Doyoung’s shoulder, Jaehyun laughs. “Nah, I used it in law school, too. Why?”

“This is so fucked up.”

“Hey, at least they aren’t red Solo cups or whatever. We washed them and reused them and shit. It’s not like we were out here wasting plastic. I’m environmentally responsible.”

“Wow. Glad to know that.” Doyoung’s voice is toneless as he stares at the assortment of plastic cups, ping pong balls, and duct tape in a variety of colors. Jaehyun’s arm slips down to rest around his waist and Doyoung would be a fucked up mess if it wasn’t for the fact that this wasn’t a new occurrence. In fact, he takes the moment to reflect on how it’s been  _ too _ common lately, but doesn’t dwell on it too much.

“Wanna play a friendly game of two-man flip cup? I can run down the street to the convenience store and buy us a twelve-pack.”

“Hm. No bets?”

“None. Just a friendly game.”

“... Fine, I guess. You’re on, Jung.” He ignores the way his heart flips in his chest when Jaehyun smiles at him, dimples deep. The speed at which he throws on his shoes and grabs his wallet and keys is the same speed that Doyoung wishes he would move at all times, not just to buy them alcohol. But, he doesn’t say anything because it’s a very  _ Jaehyun _ -trait and Doyoung is quite fond of him.

When Jaehyun comes back, a majority of the boxes for the common area are unpacked and put away. He wonders how exactly Doyoung managed it in thirty minutes, when it took him half a day to get through three, but he’s always been less efficient than his roommate, so it doesn’t surprise him. The plastic cups sit on their cheap table and Jaehyun realizes he didn’t really think it through, but the round, beaten up wooden table will have to do.

“ _ Natty Light _ ?”

“It’s cheap, it’s shitty, and perfect for drinking games. … What? Oh, don’t fuckin’ look at me like that. Don’t worry. I bought Burnett’s, too.”

“You have the alcohol taste of an eighteen year-old frat boy.”

“I’m  _ basically _ still an eighteen year-old frat boy, thanks. Oh, nice! You found my shot glasses. Come on, let’s take a few shots before we get started.” He places the bags on the counter and Doyoung leans against it, arms crossed, unimpressed. “What?”

“We both know who has the worse alcohol tolerance, Jung. I’m not playing into your games.”

“It’s a  _ friendly match _ , Doie, lighten up!”

“ _ Stop calling me that _ .”

“Why? I like how your neck goes red when I say it.  _ Anyways _ .” Jaehyun plows forward, ignoring Doyoung’s spluttering. He fills up four shot glasses and grins, taking in smell of cheap vodka. “Bottoms up, sweetheart.”

“What, no chaser?”

“We don’t raise weak bitches in this household!”

“... You’re insane. I can’t believe I agreed to this! I’m going to die!”

“Oh  _ shut up _ and just take the fuckin’ shot, you wimp!”

Jaehyun watches in amazement as Doyoung slams back both shots without blinking an eye. His nose does crinkle, though, and he moves to dig through the fridge for the juice he bought for them this morning. He pours himself a glass and takes a sip, handing it to Jaehyun once he’s broken out of his Doyoung-induced trance and taken both shots.

“Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes in response and begins to open the beer. “I’m surprised you didn’t come back with a keg, to be honest.”

“Fuck, that’s a good idea. Next time.”

“What  _ next time _ ? This is a one time thing.”

Jaehyun helps him set up the game. “Next time we’ll have to invite the guys over to play a proper game.”

“I don’t know if eight full-grown men can fit in our apartment, Jaehyun.”

“Oh, Jaehyun? I’ve upgraded?”

“Don’t push it.”

“Anyways, we’re in luck. Ten is half a person.”

“Yeah, the fuckin’ gnome.” Doyoung rolls his eyes and Jaehyun laughs so hard he’s wheezing, hand gripping the edge of the table, shoulders shaking. “Hey! Stop shaking the table you stupid fuck! You’re gonna spill the beer!”

“ _ Gnome! _ ”

“Well I’m not fuckin’ wrong, now am I?”

“Jesus Christ. Okay, okay. I’m good. I’m -” Jaehyun breaks off into laughter again. This cycle repeats for long enough that Doyoung pours himself two more shots of Burnett’s. That immediately shuts Jaehyun up, his eyes trained on Doyoung’s Adam’s apple as he swallows. 

“Finally. Let’s get this over with, Jaehyun. I’m gonna kick your ass in flip cup then call it a night.”

“In your dreams!”

Doyoung does win, but Jaehyun doesn’t mind. The goofy smile that he gets as they flop onto Doyoung’s bed is a win in his books. 

 

 

 

Doyoung hates mornings more than anything, but he has to admit that lately they haven’t been all that bad. Jaehyun’s alarm isn’t obnoxious and the soft sound of bells rises them both from slumber. His hand fumbles around uselessly until it lands on Jaehyun’s head. He pulls on his hair and receives a pinch on the arm in return.

“Turn off your fucking alarm,” groans Doyoung.

“No. We have to get up,” mutters Jaehyun into a pillow. “We have  _ work _ , you know. You have to review that case with Joohyun and I have to help Sehun find literature for his case.”

“I don’t  _ want _ to go to fucking work yet. What time is it?”

Jaehyun reaches over him and checks his phone, squinting. “Five thirty.”

“ _ Fuck my life _ .”

“We have to so we can make it to the office on time.”

“I’m quitting.”

“Like  _ hell _ you are. Get the fuck up and get ready,” bites out Jaehyun, pushing Doyoung out of bed with his feet. Doyoung’s head barely misses the edge of the side table and he pops back up, seething.

“I could’ve fucking  _ died _ , Jung.”

“Yeah, yeah. What a shame.” Jaehyun waves a hand and throws off the small bit of the blanket still hanging on the bed. “I’ll go start the coffee pot.  _ You _ take fucking  _ forever _ to get ready. So, you first.”

Doyoung grumbles as he heaves himself off the floor, grabbing his towel from the back of his door and trudging into the bathroom. It’s small and a bit cramped, but Doyoung makes do, revelling in the steam that builds in the air as the shower runs. He’s never been the quickest in the morning, loving to take his sweet time. The warm shower is nice, but he knows he has to be quick, or Jaehyun will have to take a cold shower. Not that it’d be the first time Doyoung had done that to him, but it still makes him feel like a shitty roommate regardless.

By the time he’s stepped out of the shower, the smell of coffee is thick in the air, even permeating through the closed bathroom door. He rushes through drying his hair before wrapping his towel around his waist. After theatrically throwing open the door, Doyoung stomps into the kitchen, retrieving his favorite mug from the drying rack before pouring himself a full cup, tossing in a few teaspoons of sugar for good measure.

When Jaehyun turns around, his cup of coffee on the counter behind him is immediately forgotten as he  _ stares _ . He’s not dumb, and he’s not blind, and he  _ knows _ that Doyoung isn’t, either. He chokes on the piece of toast he has shoved halfway into his mouth, beating aggressively on his chest as if that would dislodge it. Doyoung snorts, rolling his eyes as he drinks his coffee.

“You okay there, Jae?”

The nickname makes Jaehyun choke even more, prompting Doyoung to pour him a glass of water. It isn’t even a  _ sexy _ nickname - it’s the same nickname that every single one of his friends call him. Hearing it from Doyoung, however, is special. And, Jaehyun would also be lying if he said that Doyoung being shirtless, wrapped in a towel, water dripping down his face and neck from his damp hair plastered to his skin, didn’t make the situation worse.

“Should I be concerned?”

“ _ Can you put on a fucking shirt _ ?” chokes out Jaehyun, wheezing. His hand slaps the counter top a few times, accentuating his crisis.

“I’m hurt. You don’t want to look?” teases Doyoung, rolling his eyes. He takes another large gulp and Jaehyun lets his eyes wander - Doyoung’s neck, over his collarbones, down his chest to his hips and - “You know, I much prefer when you’re looking at my face.”

“You’re  _ hot _ , though. Can you fucking blame me?”

“... So anyways, I don’t think I’m going to gel my hair anymore.”

“What’s with the sudden change?”

“I’m just getting lazier and enjoying the ability to sleep in later. I realize if I don’t gel back my hair, I can do that.”

“Are you sure it’s not because you like me running my fingers through your hair?”

“I mean, that’s definitely  _ one _ of the reasons, but you really shouldn’t flatter yourself that much, you know. You’re not the only reason. I happen to like sleep more than I like you.” 

“You wound me,” says Jaehyun dramatically, clutching at his chest. He stalks forward, placing a hand on Doyoung’s waist. He relishes in the sound of Doyoung’s breath hitching, his mug being aggressively placed on the counter. Jaehyun decides that Doyoung has  _ very _ pretty shoulders.

 

 

 

Friday’s, over the first two years that they lived together, had devolved from rowdy nights at the bars with their friends to destress, to alternating game nights and  _ not _ -date nights. Game nights were typically at Taeil and Johnny’s house. The oddly-endearing couple had, over those two years, gotten engaged and  _ married _ . It still makes Doyoung laugh - Mr. “I’m  _ Never _ Fucking Getting Married” Seo was so -  _ is _ so hopelessly in love with his boyfriend - now husband - that he gave up on his dreams of dying a bachelor and tied the knot.

Doyoung figures that it’s Taeyong and Yuta, next - or perhaps Kun and Ten. Doyoung  _ also _ figured that the focus would shift to the  _ established _ couples. He’s disenchanted to find out that he was wrong. As always.

“So. How was last week’s date?” asks Taeyong, propping his chin up on his fists. He stares at Doyoung with wide eyes that he stares right back at, unamused. “Oh. Right, sorry.  _ Not _ -date.”

“It was nice. We went to that new Thai restaurant on the other side of the city,” interjects Jaehyun with a giant goofy smile. He reaches for a handful of popcorn that sits in a large wooden bowl on the table. A Taeil-touch to the home.

“What movie did you watch this time?”

“The Mule,” replies Doyoung, wrinkling his nose.

“Not a fan?” asks Ten with a laugh.

“ _ Definitely _ not.”

“What was Doyoung’s choice?” interjects Taeil, placing drinks on the table. “This one’s for you, Doyoung. I know you don’t particularly like bourbon.”

“Oh, awesome. Thanks, Taeil.”

“Wait, is that why you never kiss me after game night?”

Doyoung pauses, staring at Jaehyun blankly. It’s silent for a moment, before everyone goes wild, shouts of  _ What?! _ and  _ Jesus Fucking Christ! It’s happening! _ resound in the small living room. They fall silent as Doyoung wrinkles his nose and nods yes. “It’s a main factor, sure.”

Doyoung’s toes still curl when he thinks of their first kiss. It, conveniently, happened after the first game night. Jaehyun had been a gentleman, though it was nothing new to Doyoung. He was always holding open doors and paying for dinner until it had become a matter of pride for Doyoung and they began to compete over who was the best  _ not _ -boyfriend. There was no need to put a label on whatever they have - they enjoyed being together and, for the time being, that was enough.

Their first kiss, Jaehyun tasted like bourbon. Doyoung’s not a fan, but he made an exception that one time. He hasn’t since, but he reasons that he can’t keep indulging Jaehyun’s taste in shitty bourbon. It was sweet enough, though. They were caught up in a moment, laughing at a stupid joke Jaehyun had been telling. It was quick, at first. Jaehyun had instinctively, he said, leaned forward when Doyoung had looked at him, eyes wide and lips pulled in a fond smile. He could smell the bourbon on Jaehyun’s breath when he pulled back, dimples deep.

One time, in university, Doyoung had tried to drink an entire handle of cheap bourbon before vomiting. His roommate, Soonyoung, had been egging him on the entire time. If it was anyone else, Doyoung thinks that he probably would’ve shoved them off. But Jaehyun was - always has been - different to him. Which is why he was - probably still would be - okay with kissing Jaehyun after a glass of bourbon. It was fast and then slow - a lot like their relationship, actually. Falling fast and then slow - choosing to enjoy what they had, rather than racing to the future. Doyoung had raced enough.

He figures that he’s earned this, which is why he sighed when Jaehyun held his hips. Everyone always joked that Doyoung was the one in charge between the two of them, but they both know that no one is really  _ in charge _ . It’s more a mutual exchange of power between the two of them daily. It’s not a secret to anyone, but Doyoung knows that sometimes the jokes bother Jaehyun, so he lets him take the lead sometimes, most of the time, all the time when they’re home.

And Jaehyun quite enjoyed it, pressing Doyoung against the wall of their apartment and kissing him like he had wanted to for  _ months _ . Jaehyun remembers thinking that Doyoung was - Doyoung  _ is _ \- perfect. The part of Jaehyun’s life that he’d always been missing. Doyoung’s hips fit perfectly in his hands and his lips fit perfectly between his and Jaehyun - Jaehyun, in the span of two minutes had, quite quickly, realized he was - he  _ is _ , currently - in love with his roommate.

If he was still twenty-two, fresh out of university, Jaehyun would’ve scoffed - thought this was just a phase and he was  _ projecting _ because all his friends were in long-term relationships. But, Jaehyun was twenty-six and very sure that he has, in the end, fallen for his roommate, who used to just be a face from the bar exam.

The next day, Jaehyun had bought an engagement ring. He was sure. He is sure.

 

 

 

Junmyeon smiles at them from across the table during their monthly firm dinner. It’s largely filled with meaningless talk. The office is small enough that there really isn’t much to discuss. And, for the most part, personal matters fell somewhere outside of the realm of  _ law firm dinner _ discussion. Doyoung spears a cucumber rather aggressively and Jaehyun snorts as Sehun tells another stupid joke. They all fall silent, however, as Junmyeon speaks up.

“So… I’ve been meaning to ask, but it didn’t feel appropriate to ask during our weekly meetings. But… When’s the wedding?” Doyoung chokes on a piece of lettuce in shock. Jaehyun panics as he gently rubs Doyoung’s back, softly asking if he’s okay. “You two have been dating for the past few years, right? It’s not weird for me to ask this? … It’s weird, huh?”

“Actually, they’re  _ not _ dating,” chimes in Joohyun with a smirk.

Junmyeon looks some weird mix of hurt and concerned as he gazes at them. Jaehyun wonders what in the fresh hell is going through his boss’s head as his face rotates through a cycle of emotions before finally deciding on confusion. “Wait...  _ What _ ? You’re  _ not _ ? Are you serious? I could’ve sworn I saw you two out on dates in the city…”

“Next summer,” blurts out Jaehyun, eyes wide. He sounds confident, and he’s grateful for that, because he surely doesn’t  _ feel _ that way. Seungwon chokes on her bread as he speaks and Joohyun barely swallows her wine. The only noise is from the other patrons around them and Jaehyun feels the pressure to keep talking - to explain. To them  _ and _ to Doyoung. “But I haven’t proposed yet. I want us to get married next summer, though. If… If Doyoung says yes.”

Doyoung stares at his not- _ really _ boyfriend but  _ basically _ his boyfriend and allows his brain to spike into overdrive.  _ First _ , Jaehyun hadn’t denied that they were dating. They had talked about it before, but never really put a label onto whatever they were. All they knew that they were  _ happy _ in one another’s company. Regardless, Doyoung didn’t mind. Dating is nice. Dating Jaehyun? Even nicer.  _ Second _ , Jaehyun has been planning a  _ summer _ wedding?

“Oh! Lovely! I hope to find an invite in my mailbox sooner than later, then! I’m sure Doyoung will say yes.”

“Of course,” Jaehyun replies, smiling easily. “I don’t think it’s a surprise to him, though.”

Doyoung procures the energy and his smile comes easily as he shakes his head. “Not a surprise at all.”

Smiles doesn’t come that easily, however, when Doyoung stares Jaehyun down from the doorway of the bathroom. It’s ten in the morning and they’re both nursing a hangover after drinking away the remnants of the dinner with the rest of the firm. “ _ So _ .”

“... So.”

“We’re getting married next summer?”

“... I  _ panicked _ .”

“I know you did, Jae. It’s okay. I just… don’t feel pressured, you know? There’s no rush. We have the rest of our lives to figure that kind of shit out. Don’t let Junmyeon -”

“I  _ want  _ to marry you,” blurts out Jaehyun, toothbrush jammed between his teeth and cheek.

“... What.”

“I  _ want _ to marry you. God, I’ve wanted to marry you for a  _ year _ now. I think maybe I knew longer - we’ve been trying to figure this out for three years now, and I know it took Taeil and Johnny, what, eight? Nine? Years to figure their shit out, but we’re not them. We’re  _ us _ , and I really think that we’ve figur -” Jaehyun pauses to finish brushing his teeth, Doyoung sitting there and nodding. “I think that we’ve figured  _ us _ out. We’re good together. We work well together. I think we’re… okay. We’ll work it out.”

“... How long have you been thinking about this, Jae?”

“Like I said, a year.”

“No, I mean… How long have you wanted to make us, you know… An official thing?”

Jaehyun pauses, debating the pros and cons of being honest. It’s not like it’s something he desperately wanted from Doyoung or for them. It would’ve been nice, sure. But they were, and are, happy. He doesn’t mind either way. So, he decides being honest is the best bet. Plus, he reasons, lying to your partner is shitty. “Since we first kissed.”

“... I’m gonna  _ kick your ass _ . That was  _ two fucking years ago _ , Jae. Two!  _ Jesus _ ! Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I was happy, and you were happy, and we were in a good place. I wanted it, but we were good. And that’s all that mattered.”

“Relationships are two way streets, you know.”

“I  _ know _ . But - I’m being honest with you, Doie. There was no rush. I didn’t care. I wanted it, but not desperately. I promise.”

“I’m not angry with  _ you _ , I’m angry with  _ myself _ for not realizing it sooner.” Doyoung holds his head in his hands and Jaehyun sighs, hoping that he didn’t just go and fuck everything right up. Eventually Jaehyun tosses his head back, sucks in a deep breath and decides that maybe if he gargles mouthwash and swallows enough of it, he’ll get drunk to the point he’ll forget any of this happened. Doyoung, as always, has other plans. “ _ Anyways _ , I should probably tell my parents to start saving up to come out for the wedding, huh?”

Jaehyun is in the middle of gargling with mouthwash as Doyoung says that. He chokes - again - and hits his head on the cupboard as he spits. “ _ I haven’t even fucking proposed yet! _ ”

“It’s fine, I don’t care. We’ve never really been a conventional couple to begin with, anyways.”

“ _ Fuck no _ . I am proposing to you  _ properly _ \- or, as properly as we’ll ever get with this kind of shit - and you’re gonna  _ fucking enjoy it _ , you hungover  _ gremlin _ .”

“ _ You’re _ the hungover gremlin.”

“Yeah, yeah. Nice comeback, flatass.”

“You like my flatass!”

“That I do.” Jaehyun winks at him and Doyoung groans, rolling his eyes. 

Despite their bickering, Doyoung presses a soft kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek before walking away. His hand lingers on Jaehyun’s arm before he disappears down the short hallway, voice trailing behind him. “Don’t take too long. Everyone is expecting us at brunch in an hour.”

Jaehyun snorts as he leans down to wash his face. As he dries his face and trudges to his room, he debates the pros and cons of a big, fancy proposal. He knows that Doyoung would kick his ass - and, in all honesty, the thought is kind of -  _ really _ \- hot to Jaehyun. But he wants Doyoung to be happy. So he decides that a modest proposal is best. Something that suits  _ them _ .

When he reconvenes with Doyoung in the kitchen, fresh-pressed shirt and salmon shorts on that makes Doyoung pretend to gag, he smiles. “Marry me?” he asks, leaning down to press a kiss to Doyoung’s temple, pressing a ring into his hand. He pulls back, waving around the small velvet box. It’s very passé, the way he does it, but he knows that Doyoung is pleased when he turns to look at the ring in his hand, red crawling up his neck.

“Unconventional,” says Doyoung, smiling as he slips on the ring.

“Very us.”

“... Yes, by the way.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
They get married in June. It’s a lovely ceremony, in the early evening as the heat of the day is settling and the sun is fading. Their families watch on fondly as they say their vows. Doyoung’s are short and sweet and to the point, and Jaehyun’s are long winded, full of inside jokes and endless declarations of love.

Yuta cries loudly in the crowd, much to Taeyong’s embarrassment. Even Johnny sheds a few tears, Taeil rubbing his back comfortingly. Ten pretends to be grossed out as they kiss and Kun rolls his eyes fondly. The office hoots and hollers through their tears and Jaehyun whispers to Doyoung that Junmyeon might just be prouder of them than their own parents. He tries not to laugh at that while the ceremony is going on. He does, anyways.

Doyoung feels complete as he looks at Jaehyun. He wonders how he didn’t realize sooner. How in love Jaehyun is with him. And how in love he is right back. As they walk down the aisle, hand in hand, he points at Ten and mouths,  _ You’re next, gnome boy _ . Kun asks him what Doyoung was talking about as they walk away.

Doyoung is in  _ love _ . He’s in love with a man who was an  _ almost _ -complete stranger that he was  _ not _ -dating for three years. Jaehyun, in the span of three years, has become a person that Doyoung cannot imagine his life  _ without _ . It’s not that he couldn’t stand without Jaehyun, but it’s more that Doyoung thinks that he would be impossibly sad without him. Doyoung  _ knows _ that he’d still be a successful corporate lawyer without Jaehyun. It doesn’t mean he wants him around any less, though.

For Jaehyun, who had known quickly that Doyoung was  _ the one _ , to be put so lightly, the wedding was just another step of happiness. He laughs to himself as Doyoung peers at him, eyebrow raised. He feels giddy - sitting at a table, just him and Doyoung, surrounded by the people who they love and who love them. He grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together. Doyoung smiles, kissing the apple of his cheek.

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m just thinking about how when we started working together I hoped we would be good friends.”

“You got more than you bargained for, huh?”

“Yeah, but, I’m glad I did.”

“I’m glad you did, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://twitter.com/nsofties/status/1107822108313337857) twitter thread i wrote one night instead of doing an assignment that was more than a week overdue :)  
> tell me ur thoughts and wishes:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nsofties)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nsofties)


End file.
